The Demon Inside
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Gaara, just released from the physce ward is off to high school. He's antisocial, crazy and wierd. But what happens when a stranger, with exactly the same problems, what'll happen when they meet? Please R & R


VERYYYY SHORT BEGINNING TO MA NEW STOREH!

I want at least three reviews, and at least one more review on my other stories before I upload ANYTHING! Please R&R, mush luff forever!

O yea- Disclaimer.

I leaned my head forward in one of the rare moments I've been able to sleep since the demon which had long inhabited my brain had been banished out. My soft snores bounced off the padded pink walls and came back to awaken me in a startled and cold sweat. My aqua eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light around me. I traced along the edge of each pad, the shadows, the highlights, and the soft and calming pink colour. God, how I hate pink. I stood up, with difficulty, caused by the white jacket tightly bounding my arms with leather and chains across my chest. I grunted softly and leaned against the wall. I walked over to the thick iron door and put my face up against the tiny glass window and breathed. My breath flew out in front of me and I yelled at the guard on the other side.

"HEY! HEY!!!" I yelled. The guard, accustomed to my daily yell, just stared ahead, oblivious to my strained face and red cheeks.

"WHEN THE HELL- ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME OUT?!!!" I barked. The guard turned around quickly and jammed his gun into the small window.

"HEY!" He barked. "WE AINT EVA GONNA LET YOU OUT! NO MATTER HOW. HARD. YOU. YELL!!" he bared his nasty yellow teeth at me and sneered. I barked at him and he backed off. I kicked the door hard and leaned back against the pads. I sighed and went on my daily rampage. I ripped the jacket off and bit the chains in half and began to rip the pads off the walls. The iron door flew open to reveal three distressed guards and one nerdy-looking doctor in a long white lab coat and orange rimmed glasses. He revealed a tiny syringe filled with my daily poison and bared it menacingly. I smirked at him and charged. Without using my arms, I sent two of the three guards flying into the next iron door, leaving a huge dent into wall. They groaned and leaned forward, coughing up blood. The third, a cowardly and paranoid one, automatically reached for his gun and cocked it. He aimed it at my face and shook.

"I-I'm gonna s-shoot you! Calm d-down, m-Mr. G-gaara!" I cocked my head at him in a mocking manner and he relaxed. I grinned at him terrifyingly and smashed him into the padded wall. The blood spatter hit the ceiling and walls and his body fell to the floor in a sickly loud 'crack'. The doctor, obviously new, stared at the dead body with horror and charged with the syringe in hand. He plunged it into my left thigh, and dropped to the ground, sighing with obvious relief. I smirked at the syringe, still stuck in my leg, and spun around the doctor, my thin, yet strong arms, around his wimpy neck. He whimpered and moaned, begging me to spare him. I smirked and pretended to release my grasp, the doctor praised me, and in the middle of his thanks, I snapped his neck and dropped his body to the floor. I leaned over his body subconsciously, and bit into his neck. I sucked his blood greedily, drooling like a maniacal idiot. A more experienced doctor ran in, and tackled me from behind. He pressed his weight on me and jammed his needle into my neck. I growled and spun around, swiping his cheek and drawing a drop of blood before the entire world went black.

'Urgh. Damn it. What the hell is on me?' I trashed around wildly, the restraints plastered across my body twisting and contorting about my body. I hissed softly and a bright, thick beam of white light was lowered into my eyes, causing momentary blindness. Behind the safety of bulletproof glass was my doctor, armed with a gun, and one tranquilizer gun.

"Hello Gaara." His voice boomed over a loud intercom. It made him sound menacing, and confident, but I knew he was a sniveling coward, not worthy enough to scrub the blood from my teeth. I smiled at him in a frightening manner, causing them to visibly wince.

"Now Gaara… why would you kill Dr. Gekkou? (A.N that is Hayate's last name right? )

"Now Dr. Shiranuii….." I say, dragging out his name to annoy him. It works; he looks annoyed and fingers the trigger of the tranquilizer.

"I don't think you should be doing that." He says. He presses on a large red button and two guards come out. Tough and burly looking, but they don't frighten me. I thrash about a bit more, pretending to whimper in fear. The 'dr.' looks smug and motions them forward. They walk forward and one leans on me, pressing all of his weight on my chest. I groan and again Dr. Shirainui smirks at me, and the other guard tightens the bounds on my arms and legs, causing me to wince.

"Gerrof me!" I gather up all of my strength and rip the bounds off. I kick the guard off and send him flying into the bulletproof glass. It cracks and he starts to bleed. I sniff like a dog and the guard freaks. I punch off the other guard and drop kick him. I smash him in the nose, hearing a sickening crack. He leans over and coughs up blood. Again I sniff, and giving in to my desires, rush to the blood and leap it up like an angry cat. The doctor growled and shut the door, cursing loudly and swearing under his breath.

"Hehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blinding white light. A dark silhouette against the door frame. I blink my eyes open and adjust to the bright light.

"Ugh. Er, who is there?!" I demand.

"Gaara? Is that you?" the voice replies.

I lean up, my chest, again, bound by the tight white jacket. I growl and look closely at the intruder. She had bright blonde hair, held in four pigtails, two at the top, and two at the bottom. She had light blue eyes, lightly clouded by mascara. She blinked uncertainty and stared.

'Er, No way!' I mentally proclaim loudly. "T-temari? Is that you? What are you doing HERE, of all places?!" I am angry at her. For many reasons, she stuck me in this place and is now trying to get me out?!

I lunge at her wit hall my strength, but am stopped by a new addition to my straightjacket, a heavy duty rope. I growl at her and she winces, backing up a few feet.

"Kankuro should've some instead of me." She says, backing away and turning around. The doctor stops her with a strong arm and clucks.

"It's good that it is you. He needs family, and although I strongly advise against it, he needs to go to high school."


End file.
